The Whomping Christmas Tree
by Mate-4-Life
Summary: This is another one shot. I asked my friend to choose a playlist on YouTube and she chose christmas videos so that lead to this. It was intended to be much more light-hearted but my undying need to explain everything ruined that. Enjoy anyway.


_**NOTE:**_

_**I don't know why I decided to write an xmas story but I wanted to so here u go. XD**_

'WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!' Harry flung himself into a sitting position after the rude awakening, he opened the curtains around his four-poster. Neville and Dean were all rubbing their eyes having just woken up too, Ron on the other hand was snoring still and Seamus had gone home for the holidays.

'Happy Christmas' they all murmured to each other sleepily, wondering what had woken them up. Dean looked to the end of his bed and then to the others; causing Harry to feel the need to do the same. There were no presents on any of the beds; no Weasley jumpers from Mrs Weasley or books the size of owls from Hermione and no strangely wrapped presents from Hagrid.

'What's happened?' Dean asked. Suddenly the sound that had woken them up returned to their ears, The hoot of some kind of trumpet accompanied by some singing voices that seemed to be magically magnified; the voices themselves were very familiar

'WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS! WE WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!' This time Ron woke up.

'What the bloody hell was that?' he asked

'your brothers!' the 3 other boys chorused at him. The noise stopped directly outside the door, just as it had gotten to its loudest point again and the Weasley twins burst in.

'HELLO CHILDREN!' they greeted still using their magnified voices. Four pairs of hands hit the owners ears as they tried to block out the noise unsuccessfully.

'ALL YOU BOYS BETTER GET TO THE COMMON ROOM WE HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!' Fred announced

'no kidding' Harry murmured as he decided to follow them out of the dormitory. He watched for any kind of traps as he headed down the stairs with Ron following sleepily at his heels.

As they reached the bottom of the staircase an almost mob-like crowd were huddled in the common room, mainly in pyjamas. Everyone was looking tired and incredibly annoyed, despite it being Christmas. Harry and his roommates pushed past the twins to join the mob at the front.

'Merry Christmas to you too' George said from the stairs in his normal voice now since he had undone the magnifying spell on the way down. Fred and George were wearing their Weasley jumpers, clearly their Christmas presents which they had got unlike everyone else.

A small first-year Ginny pushed through the crowd of all the year groups and walked up closer to Fred and George, turning a scarlet that would have been worthy of Ron.

'FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!' she yelled at full volume to them, which ended up as barely noticeable over the pyjama mob's roars 'WHERE HAVE YOU PUT ALL THE STOLEN PRESENTS?'

'now, now, little sis, where's your Christmas spirit?' George said

'IT MUST HAVE GONE MISSING WITH MY PRESENTS!' she yelled back again.

'now, now, that's not good!' George exclaimed

'NO! CHRISTMAS ISN'T ALL ABOUT THE PRESENTS!' Fred boomed, having not fixed his voice yet.

'YOU SOUND LIKE AN EVIL SANTA CLAUSE!' someone screamed at him from the crowd

'HO HO HO' he shouted, making his voice even louder. Suddenly another person came down the boys staircase, again scarlet in colour, but this one looked ready to murder.

'I KNEW IT WOULD BE YOU TWO!' Percy yelled at them, a prefect badge shining still on his chest. The twins ignored him as they darted around the mob. All in one go the mob seemed to turn around and the several Weasleys accompanied by Harry, and this time Hermione found their way to the front again all looking angry. The twins on the other hand looked ecstatic, they had obviously planned on this reaction and darted through the portrait hole with the many people in pyjamas chasing them through the castle. As they ran Fred continued to shout, even with his magnified voice, waking students and teachers all over the castle. Very soon they had the entire school of students and many of the teachers on their heels and they were clearly loving the amount of havoc they had caused. Nobody knew where they were heading but each student knew instinctively that these were the pair who had stolen their presents, while the teachers were naturally trying to catch up with them to sort anything out and eventually attempt to the punish the twins and any other causers of the havoc.

Not long later the unsuspecting mob were lead out into the winter's cold air. The winter sun was still rising slowly into the ice-blue sky, plagued by snow clouds that were undoubtedly there due to the cold that had immediately nipped at any bare toes, ears, noses, legs and arms in the pack of students and teachers. Some people sped up to warm themselves while others hovered in the doorway to get used to the striking temperature before catching up with the twins. As they ran Fred continued shouting, not running out of tormenting things to say, tempting Hagrid and fang both out of their own cabin in their night clothes and Hagrid's pointy night hat, which happened to be on the dog. The twins lead the children and teachers around the grounds until they had passed the greenhouses.

Suddenly the twins pulled to a stop, just out of reach of the whomping willow. Ginny who was now leading the huddle of kids froze causing an increasing number of children to fall over each other, having a domino effect on many others. The sight met the eyes of each person in turn. Under the Whomping Willow was every child's presents piled almost to the top of the tree trunk, colours of brown, green, red, gold and silver stood out the most while mixed with patterns and other colours on each piece of wrapping paper. The twins had somehow managed to tie tinsel around several branches in the tree, that it was trying to shake off, the tree looked more threatening than it ever had before, even to Harry and Ron who had landed in it at the beginning of the year and had received a walloping in return.

'YOU MAY BE WONDERING WHY WE'VE DONE THIS!' Fred's voice boomed over the shocked students. Many eyes remembered now what had happened, and looked back threateningly at the twins who stood their ground, not looking at all scared. 'WELL TO BE HONEST YOUR FACES WERE ALL JUST HILARIOUS!' George put a spell back onto his own voice now.

'BUT ALSO!' he interrupted. 'WE THOUGHT CHRISTMAS WAS TOO BASED AROUND THESE BOXES WHICH CAN LAY UNDER A SINGLE TREE!'

'THEY CAN BE SAFE AND SOUND BY DINNER, BUT WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?' Many people in the crowd had small smiles on their faces now, Ginny at the front was laughing, but she was alone in her amusement.

'YOU'LL HAVE THEM BACK IN TIME!' Fred announced 'BUT FOR NOW WHO'S UP FOR A SING-SONG?'

All the smiles in the crowd turned back to anger and again the twins shot off into the distance with a crowd of children behind them.

_**Okay so it didn't turn out as funny as I had planned but it's alright.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Anonymous reviews enabled (no need to sign in)**_

_**From Lizzy x**_


End file.
